A Werewolf, A Willow
by VioletGrey
Summary: Remus is saying goodbye to the Whomping Willow tree, as his seventh year at Hogwarts concludes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or "A werewolf, A willow"

Okay, So this is a one-shot that got wildly out of hand. It occured from many hours of listening to the song, "A werewolf, A willow" By remus and the lupins.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it for purely laughs.

I sat, full of shame with my back pressed against the whomping willow tree.

My hand caressed the knobby trunk of the tree. With that spot you could stop the tree from...well...whomping you.

I took a swig from my third butter beer, two empty bottles sat at my feet, and three full ones sat untouched by my side.

I had so many memories from this tree.

Like when I first found her. I was a confused, third year who was apparently a werewolf. My entire world shattered and I was lost. I didn't want to be what I was, and I couldn't help it, and it was torment.

But Whompy was there for me. She supported me and gave me hope...

And then there was that time in fifth year...

_..."Oh, Whompy. I don't know what to do. I love her!" I declared, taking a swig from my butter beer._

_"I know. It's crazy, isn't it? Me love someone?" I sighed. Despite my bitter, meloncholy mood, "I feel warm and fuzzy inside."_

_Whompy rustled her branches in protest, in disbelief._

_"Oh shutup, it isn't because of the butter beer! I can be happy without it!" I yelled at Whompy._

_Whompy proceded to creak her branches, almost in a deep low laugh._

_"Thanks for having faith in me!" I was depressed now, even with the butter beer._

_One of whompy's branches settled softly on my shoulder._

_  
"Yeah, I know you're sorry." I said to the tree._

_"I really do love_ her_ Whompy. What do I do?" I knew that Whompy wouldn't be able to answer me. But I needed to ask the question, maybe if I said it aloud the answer would spark within me. It was a question that I'd rolled over in my head lots of times._

_All I knew is that it couldn't be, and it was wrong of me to want something to happen._

_"You tell her." I heard a low, creaking noise. It was a voice, rather raspy that seemed as light as the wind. I nearly jumped out of my skin, hearing it. I felt my heart beat quicken, my palms sweating. "It's me."_

_I looked at the tree, and somehow, I'm not sure but she was smiling at me._

_  
"How did you...?"_

_"I'm a magical tree, Remmie." She said matter of factly._

_"Why haven't you talked to me before?" I asked, rather upset._

_As lame as it may be, Whompy was one of my best friends. I had confessed my deepest secrets within her. She knew all about..._her_. Prongs and Padfoot didn't even know about how I felt for _her_. I don't think they'd understand that I can't be with someone because of my...affliction._

_Thinking the word was a little hard sometime. Sure, they accepted me. But it's not as if they want to marry me or have children with me or anything. I couldn't tell them about her. I'll leave it as it is. James thinks I'm concerned with my studies, for now. and Sirius thinks I'm gay._

_I could handle that._

_"It didn't seem right." Her low raspy voice replied. "And you should tell her how you feel." Whompy urged._

_  
"I can't. You know I can't." I argued._

_  
"Of course you can." She pleaded._

_"No, Whompy. I can't." I sighed. "You know that I'm a were-what I am. I can't bring a defenseless girl into my struggles."_

_"She'll still love you, even though you have a little...problem. It's not your fault though," Her voice was rich with wisdom, "She'll stick with you."_

_"How do you know?" I muttered._

_"I'm a magical, talking tree, Remmie. I know things."_

_"She calls me that..."_

_"She calls you what?" Her low voice asked. I didn't know if she was confused or not, I didn't have facial expressions to judge by._

_"Remmie." I smiled, stretching out._

_"I know." Her voice came..._

There was no doubt about it, I owed a lot to Whompy.

Hell, I even loved Whompy.

"What am I going to do without you Whompy?"

"I'll miss you too." Was her reply.

"I do love you Whompy, But you understand it would never work out between us, right?" I asked, the hint of a smile playing on my lips.

"A werewolf, A willow." She said musically.

Life had passed so quickly. It really did seem as if only yesterday I was a confused little first year...

And now I had a week left of my seventh year. A week before I would be out of here for good. I was going to leave Whompy behind, I didn't know what I was going to do with myself. She seemed to sense my distress.

"You seem restless." Her scratchy voice seemed to float on the wind.

"I'm worried." I admitted.

"What are you fearing?"

I thought about an answer.

Leaving.

No, I wasn't afraid of leaving.

The future?

That was part of it, but a rather vague answer. There were a lot of things about the future to fear.

Like, for instance how I would restrain myself from hurting anyone in the future...

How I would keep myself from hurting _her?_

What career could I do that wouldn't get in the way of my..._furry affliction_?

My future wasn't possible. I should just give up and live a life wallowing in self pity.

I finally answered, "I don't know how my life is going to happen without you, Whompy. You keep me sane."

She made a noise, I think it was a sigh. "I know it's hard, but it is the true course of life. I'll miss talking with you, Remmie, but life will go on. It is a circle, it is never ending, and it will find a way of working. What do you fear of happening?"

"I fear I'll hurt someone," I gulped, thinking of her. I couldn't take it. I put the glass bottle to my lips and drained the rest of the butter beer from it. "Like _her._"

"You won't. Your heart is pure."

"How will that save me?"

"Even in wolf form, you still have control. Take over. Don't let it's animalistic nature take over all parts of your mind. You love her strongly, even the wolf you is aware of that."

I sighed, and popped the cork out of another butter beer.

"I don't think it's going to work." I sighed. "My life is over."

"Your life is not over." She sounded angry now, and the glass bottle slipped from my hands.

"It's not?" I objected.

"There are plenty of ways for you to protect yourself. You won't risk her life. I see something happening, something changing your mind. Something you don't see."

I sighed, not wishing to argue with her anymore. There was a deep, long silence between us.

"I came to say goodbye," I finally admitted.

"Will you visit?" She asked.

"I'll try." I promised.

Whompy grew rigid, "She comes." And then froze. I bent over to scoop up the butter beer bottles, but Whompy rolled them up under her roots.

I saw her bouncing down the hill, her light brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. I couldn't help but smile at her beauty. I loved her.

"Come on, Remmie." She said, helping me up. "Lily has to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, straightening my shirt, and wiping the corner of my mouth.

"It's a surprise." She said, smiling keeping her lips taut. She was dreadful at keeping secrets.

"Give me a hint?" I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes.

She loved my yellow eyes.

Sighing, she surrendered, "Fine. But you have to act surprised!" She said poking me in the ribs.

"Okay, I can do that."

"I found a potion that stops the transformation completely. From what we've read about it, it might make you a little angsty during the full moon, but you'll stay human. Lily thinks that she can make it. You know how brilliant she is at potions." She took a breath, "We want to try it next full moon."

I reached the top of the hill, away from Whompy. I turned and took one look at her, and she was smiling.

"I told you so." Her raspy voice floated on the wind.

"What was that?" She asked, clutching to my chest and looking around.

"Nothing." I sighed, "It was nothing."


End file.
